The Madame's Guide
by theUndertakerx
Summary: Madame Red x Grell, first time I've tried the pairing.  Grell's agreement with the madame, their partnership, their love, so much unlike any other's.


"Tch." The red headed reaper flicked his hair back with disdain and looked back over his shoulder at the madame. "Are you coming or not?"

The woman looked up at him, fear in her eyes, the blood had covered her face and the dress she wore. Her hair was the same red as his, and as the blood, her eyes just as fierce. "Who are you?" She gasped, flinging herself away from the reaper.

"Well you've gotten yourself into am mess, haven't you?" The man laughed, slinging the chainsaw in his hands over his shoulder. "I adore your passion, dear, but you've given me plenty of work to do and I'm afraid of that the amount of overtime I've done is really pissing off my higher ups." The reaper sighed and knelt down next to the woman. "I've never quite seen a woman like you..."

The madame slapped away the hand he extended to tuck her blood caked hair behind her ear. "_What _are you?" She screeched, jumping back again from him.

"_I," _He scoffed and stood, offended by the woman, crossing his arms over his chest. "Am Grell Sutcliff, messenger of death!" Grell smirked at hte madame. "And you, my dear, are a beautiful red rose amongst the gray of London." He held out his hand to her, the one he wasn't clenching the chainsaw with. "Come with me."

The madame extended her hand to the red haired man and grasped his hand, pulling herself up with his help. "Where are we going?" She asked, practically clinging to him as they walked away from Whitechapel.

"I'm taking you home." The reaper responded, holding one arm around the woman. "I'll be your butler, for I bore of my world and you humans are so... _interesting._" He held his arm around the woman nad led her through the London streets. "You've had a long day, my dear, and if you wish to continue on, for those terrible women don't deserve the lives they keep throwing away, you will need your rest." He rolled his eyes. "Miss Angelina, your ideals are almost as divine as I am, you've got the right idea! Why should they get to throw away the children that you and I both want?"

Angelina Durless' eyes widened at the words the reaper spoke. Just a moment ago she had thought that the person tugging her along was a man! In curiosity she ran her hand of his torso, passing it over his chest, testing to see if she found something there that she had never noticed before.

"Curious?" The reaper grinned, showing off his pointed teeth, chuckling in his throat. "I have the body of a man, as you see, but I yearn to be the maiden I appear as..." His voice took on a dreamy tone. "How i wish to bear the children of my beloved..."

"You... you too?" Angelina asked, her eyes sparkling. For so long Angelina had wished to have a child, after hers was so brutally taken from her before it was ever born. Tears welled in her eyes. This man, this reaper, he wanted the same thing as her.

"I've been following you for a long time, Angelina." Grell admitted, calling up a carriage for the two of them. He helped her climb in and followed after her, steadying the woman when the carriage lurched off. "You have lost so much my dear; the man you love and the child you once bore, the sister that married the man you wished to have... and now? Now you have nothing."

"Thank you," Angelina remarked bitterly. "For reminding me of my losses." She moved her hand to rap on the roof of the carriage and request that the driver let her out immediately. Grell, however, shot his hand out to stop her.

"Allow me," He said, bringing her wrist down gently. "To fill the hole that was left when everything was lost..." He sounded sincere to the madame, to the point where she was shocked speechless. She stared into the green eyes of the man before her, the ma that felt her pain and understood why she had done what she did and agreed with her in every way.

The reaper in red, Grell Sutcliff, who knew all of her pain...

"I..." Angelina muttered, for a moment unsure about the decision she was about to make. "You're right." She stated, eyes going wide with realization. "I've lost everything, and those filthy whores who have all that I want... They're just throwing it all away..." She looked up at the reaper who still held her hand. "Yes..." She breathed, looking him in the eyes now. '"Be the man that I lost Grell," Tears pooled in her eyes, something that had not happened since the loss of those that she loved. "Be my partner... my guide..."


End file.
